This invention relates to the field of display systems, more particularly to cinema projection systems using spatial light modulators.
For decades the motion picture industry has relied on cellulose-based motion picture film to distribute video information. Motion picture film, however, is not a convenient medium by which to distribute video information. Producing copies of a film is a time consuming process which, while not prohibitively expensive or difficult, is much more expensive than modern alternatives such as manufacturing optical discs. Film is also a relatively heavy medium which, at 25 pounds a canister, represents a significant shipping expense. Film""s disadvantages do not end with production and distribution, display of the films requires a trained projectionist to assemble the films with trailers and to operate the projection system. Furthermore, film quickly degrades, often accumulating more than 80% of the lifetime scratches and dirt within the first two days of release.
In addition to all of the physical drawbacks involved with the use of film to distribute motion pictures, there are also significant security concerns involved with the use of film. These security concerns center around the economic structure of the motion picture industry. Motion pictures represent a tremendous investment of capital by the production studios. The production studios rely on a stream of income over an extended period of time to recoup this investment and return a profit. This income stream is fed by admission charges during the initial theatre showings of new releases, and through various other outlets for older motion pictures such as sales of video cassettes and royalties from television broadcasts.
Unlike most industries where there are underlying assets such as factories or secret production methodologies which prevent others from competing directly with the original producers of a product, the motion picture industry releases a product that may be easily and cheaply reproduced, or reused, without the necessity of a large capital investment. These reproductions compete directly with the original copies for audiences and marketsxe2x80x94without generating additional revenue for the production studios. To combat the unauthorized distribution of copies of the motion pictures, and to take advantage of the image quality and production advantages of modern digital technology, motion picture studios would like to transition to digital display projectors such as the digital micromirror device (DMD) based projectors.
Although digital projection provides many advantages over the traditional motion picture film production, distribution, and display cycle, theaters have invested a large amount of capital in their current facilities. These existing theatres would like to avoid abandonment of their existing capital investments and minimize the additional capital necessary to transition to the digital projection technology. Therefore, what is needed is a projection system and method that allows the reuse of as much of the existing theater facilities and equipment as possible.
Objects and advantages will be obvious, and will in part appear hereinafter and will be accomplished by the present invention, which provides a method and system for an optical system for cinema projector. One embodiment of the claimed invention provides projection system comprising a lamp console, a gooseneck attached to the lamp console, and a projector attached to the gooseneck. At least one digital spatial light modulator in the projector selectively modulates light in response to image signals received from a signal processor.
According to another embodiment of the disclosed invention, an image projection system is provided. The image projection system comprises a light source for projecting a beam of light along a light path, and a spatial light modulator and anamorphic lens disposed on the light path. The spatial light modulator, which selectively modulates the beam of light, has a 5:4 aspect ratio while the anamorphic lens has a magnification ratio of 1.5:1.